


Wings Be Gone (AKA Poorly Written Wing!Porn)

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What-" Sid starts, another gasp escaping him as Ovechkin's hand tightens on the wing.</p><p>"Sid has wing!" Ovechkin screams into his face, astonishment coloring his voice.</p><p>Sidney only registers that he blinks before he's falling, darkness taking his vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Be Gone (AKA Poorly Written Wing!Porn)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so not beta read like omg

Sidney laughs loudly at Nealsy and Geno as they wrestle on the floor of his living room. Nealsy as Geno in a headlock when Flower stumbles over to him, smiling widely.

"Sidney! Véro wishes you happy birthday! She's sorry she couldn't make it."

Sidney just smiles and shrugs before replying, "It's not a problem, Flower. I understand. Tell her I said thanks."

Flower nodded and made small talk with Sidney for a few minutes, just trying to catch up on what they had both been doing over the summer, before he heads back outside, which has even more people then there was inside.

Sidney had struggled with whether he was going to have a big party for his birthday, or if he just wasn't going to really bother with it. Turning twenty-six wasn't that big of a deal anyway, Sidney figured, it was just a number. About a week ago though, Sidney had called up some people, told them that he was having a small party for his birthday. The news of Sidney's small party spread throughout the hockey league and when Geno asked if he could bring a couple of his Russian friends that Sidney had gotten along with, and Sidney hadn't said no, the small party had gone from a few people to the house being slightly crowded and his backyard being impossible to walk through.

"Lazy cheating!" Geno shouted, breaking Sid from his thoughts.

"Nobody likes a whiner," Nealsy insists, laughing and trying to block Geno's flailing arms and keep ahold of him.

"Drink?"

Sidney jumped slightly at he voice and turned to see Alexander Ovechkin looking at him.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Ovechkin," Sidney says, taking the cup from Ovechkin and taking a small sip. He pursed his lips and willed himself not to cough. He knew the punch was spiked, he had had a hand in spiking it after all, and there was vodka and beer and other types of alcohol floating around his house, but someone had decided the rather sedated punch needed vodka. Sidney pretty sure its more vodka then punch.

"Call me Alex, yes?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Sidney replies, sitting his drink on the windowsill beside him. He wasn't ever going to call Ovechkin anything but Ovechkin. The only reason he was here was because he had shown up with Geno, carrying two bottle of vodka and smiling like it was his own birthday, which wasn't for another month and ten days.

Not that Sidney knew when his birthday was. It was just a guess. He swears.

Ovechkin stands next to Sidney, who is feeling more awkward by the second, before he announces that he's going back outside to find someone. Sidney lets out a breath of relief as Ovechkin leaves. He turns and picks up his cup, chugging as much as he can without choking himself. He needs it.

Sidney wakes up to only a mild headache, which would be awesome, except his back is killing him. He takes a few pain pills, nothing strong, just something that will hopefully take off the edge, and heads down stairs to see the damage that has been done.

There's cups all over his house and backyard and there's big garbage bags laying against a wall, almost halfway full of cups. It's nice to know that Sidney at least tried to clean up before blurrily going upstairs to pass out.

He almost trips over something when he enters the kitchen. He looks down to see a blue jacket and suddenly has a flashback to Ovechkin the night before, wearing the jacket. He picks it up and feels his face flush when his stomach flutters.

Sidney hates how he feels about Ovechkin. Don't get him wrong, he obviously doesn't hate him like people seem to think, but Sidney gets upset whenever he's brought up. Ovechkin is an amazing hockey player, someone who goes toe to toe with Sidney. Someone who can get Sidney riled up and pumped, ready to go. He makes Sidney want to punch him right before pulling him into a sloppy kiss, one of teeth more then lips.

Sidney sighs and takes the jacket with him, dropping it on the island in his kitchen, before grabbing a box of cereal. He sets in down on the counter and turns around to the fridge to get his milk when something behind him crashes to the floor. When he turns around, his cereal box is hanging off the side of the island, Cheerios spread across his kitchen floor. Sidney stares for a moment, not even having felt himself knock into them, before he bends over and slowly picks the discarded cereal up. He briefly debates on just putting the Cheerios back in the box, but glances around his kitchen, cups and dirty paper plates surrounding him, and decides against it. Too many people had been coming in and out of his house for the floor to be clean. He dumps the Cheerios in the trash and wipes his hands on his pants when the doorbell rings.

Sidney jogs to the door at a steady pace, in no rush to answer it. He finishes wiping off the crumbs on his hands and opens the door far enough to stick his out, only to be staring at a pajama-clad Ovechkin.

"Hi, Sid," Ovechkin says, waving slightly.

"You're back for your jacket, right?"

Ovechkin only seems slightly surprised that Sidney knows this, but nods.

"Come on in. It's on the kitchen table. Ignore the remains of my house. I haven't gotten a chance to clean stuff up yet."

Ovechkin just nods, walking past Sidney without looking at him. He's already heading back toward the door after grabbing his jacket by the time Sidney is about to enter the hallway.

He's looking down at his jacket as he approaches Sidney, careful not to step on the garbage bags.

"Thanks for coming last night," Sidney says, polite. He might not have invited Ovechkin himself for reasons, he's glad Ovechkin was willing to come to Sid's party when he could've been off in Russia, partying it up with his friends.

"It's not a problem," Ovechkin says, tilting his head up to finally look at Sid. "I had fun."

Sidney gets ready to reply when Ovechkin's eyes suddenly go wide and his mouth opens slightly. He's staring at something behind Sidney's back and he panics momentarily, thinking something either got damaged last night or that something dangerous was behind him. He spins around to try and find what's making Ovechkin look like that, only to have him give a muffled yelp behind him.

Sidney twitches and gasps as the pain in his back is suddenly ripped from him and replaced with a wave of arousal. He turns, cheeks pink, to look at Ovechkin and he gets an eyeful of Ovechkin holding a large, black wing in his hand.

"What-" Sid starts, another gasp escaping him as Ovechkin's hand tightens on the wing.

"Sid has wing!" Ovechkin screams into his face, astonishment coloring his voice.

Sidney only registers that he blinks before he's falling, darkness taking his vision.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wings are surprisingly heavy, Sidney thinks as he slowly slips back into consciousness. The side of his face is squished against a pillow and he quickly realizes he is sprawled across the couch in his living room. He registers harsh whispers coming from behind the couch and quickly sits up, grunting whenever his wings hit off of something. He vaguely realizes he's shirtless before he goes back to trying to find the voice. He sticks his head up and can't help but raise an eyebrow when he sees Ovechkin talking on the phone. One hand is clutching the phone tightly and the other is erratically flopping around in the air, his voice getting higher as his arms waves faster. It's pretty comical, watching him speak in his native tongue while freaking out. It makes him look a little crazy and Sidney can't help but snort. Ovechkin doesn't hear him, his voice growing tight and slightly panicked, when he hisses out Zhenya and Sidney suddenly doesn't find it so funny.

He had registered the wings, he had, but he thought that maybe he was just going a little crazy. That maybe he was hallucinating. Now that Ovechkin was seriously panicking, had called Geno, Sidney knew that it was real and that he didn't have a plan. Sidney likes plans. Sidney loves plans. They lead the way to habits, and schedules, and rituals that are always precise. Sidney doesn't have a plan and now that he realizes this, the panic that had been stopped by him fainting from shock was coming on full force.

Sidney stood quickly, the wings let out a faint rustling sound, but Ovechkin once again didn't notice Sidney. Sidney rushes to the hallway that connect his living room and his spare bedroom on the first floor. He stops in the middle of the hallway, a full length mirror showing him his reflection. He gasps when he sees what he looks like. The wings have shiny black feathers, dark and inky looking. They're only partially stretched out, his back muscles tense and holding them in. Sidney takes in a breath and forces his back to release its stress and let's out a loud shriek when the wings suddenly burst open, looking like they're ready for flight. They are longer than Sidney expected and he briefly wonders if he'd be able to fly when Ovechkin shows up, dashing into the hallway with wide eyes.

"Sidney! I leave you on couch," he says, still holding his phone.

" _Allo?_ " Geno's voice drifts from the phone.

Ovechkin curses and brings the phone back up to his ear and says, " _Ya vam perezvonyu,_ " before hanging up and slipping his phone into his pocket. "Sidney, I call Zhenya and he help by talking to people."

"How many people did he call?" Sidney asks, going slightly pale.

"Only few. Say he has problem, no mention you," Ovechkin clarifies.

"Okay, and?"

"Easy fix."

Sidney waits for Ovechkin to continue, but all he does is stare at Sidney, his eyes sharp.

"Well?" Sidney snaps, shifting from foot to foot in inpatients.

"Must... must have sex, Sid," Ovechkin hesitantly says, inching toward Sidney.

"W-What?" Sidney stutters, his face growing hot.

"Must have sex with first person to touch wings," Ovechkin replies, reaching a hand out.

Sidney steps back quickly, his breath suddenly leaving him as he says, "And how do you know this?"

Ovechkin shrugs awkwardly and replies, "Zhenya say happen to him once. What start his relationship with Neal. Not know why they went away, just know that Neal made them go poof."

Sidney purses his lips and hums uneasily. Geno and Nealsy had been dating for a good three months and still no one knew how they had gotten together. Now that he knows, Sidney will have to have a talk with him about sharing important details with his captain. Sidney spaces out long enough for Ovechkin to strut to him. Ovechkin gets behind him before Sidney can say anything and his hands are sliding over Sidney's wings, making Sidney moan.

His face goes red quickly and his knees are already trembling from the incredibly sensitive appendages that it doesn't take him long to turn around and pull Ovechkin to and up the stairs, dragging him into Sidney's bedroom.

Sidney watches as Ovechkin takes off his shirt and pants, left only in a pair of tight boxer briefs. Ovechkin grins at him and Sidney knows that he can't even think of not having sex with Ovechkin.

Sidney has held a flame for Ovechkin for a while now. He had tried getting over the Russian, sleeping with a few other people, but that endeavor had gotten him no where but a freak pregnancy scare that he hasn't told anyone but Flower about. He had been happy when Ovechkin and Maria had broken up and then angry at himself for thinking such a thing, and then depressed because he was fighting with himself. To have this chance, even if it was only brought around because of some crazy wing incident, was a monumental chance that Sidney really wants to take. The last shred of doubt and hesitancy leaves him when Ovechkin strides over to him and runs his hands over Sidney's arms.

"Sid still have pants on," Ovechkin says, leaning down to drag his lips over Sidney's bare shoulder.

Sidney gulps and quickly sheds his pants, kicking them off as Ovechkin stand straight again.

"Lay on stomach, Sid."

Sidney complies, if only to hide his quickly growing erection.

Ovechkin shuffles around behind him for a moment before crawling onto the bed and planting a knee on the mattress by Sidney's thigh, swinging himself over so he's straddling Sidney. He leans forward a little, shifting to get better leverage, then curls his hands over Sidney's shoulders and digs his thumbs in. Sidney twitches before he feels his neck and shoulder blades go limp, his wings slowly falling until they're stretched out on either wide of him. Ovechkin works his way outwards along Sidney's shoulder and Sidney let's out a tiny moan each time. Once he gets to the end he comes back in and presses his thumbs into the edges of Sidney's spine, and Sidney can't stop himself when he moans, "Ovi."

Ovechkin stops and chuckles, shifting his weight and taking his hands away. Sidney grumbles and turns his head to the side, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Alex," Ovechkin says with a simrk.

Sidney says nothing for a moment before arching his back, his wings fluttering, and muttering, "Alex."

Sidney ponders the fact that calling Alex by his last name was his last way of denying his feelings, but is quickly distracted when Alex digs his thumbs back into his spine. It feels like forever for Alex to get down the length of his back, and then he comes up again, working at Sidney's neck and massaging the mass of knots out of his muscles. Sidney's eyes flutter and he lets out a low, appreciative moan when Alex digs in slightly harder then he had before.

Once he's finished, Alex sits back, and says nothing, his deep breaths lulling Sidney to a slightly drowsy state. Then he leans back down and rolls his thumbs just under Sidney's shoulder blades, and Sidney's groans and rearranges himself, the bones shifting under his skin. Alex leans forward and drags his mouth down Sidney's neck to the top of his spine before biting down gently. Sidney shutter and arches his back, a string of whispered curses spilling from his lips.

Alex pulls away and Sidney can feel his gaze on Sidney's shifting back, flexing and pulling as the wings flap slightly.

Alex is quick to dig his hands into Sidney's feathers after that, burying them and raking them along his wings. Sidney is a trembling mess as he does this, his cock jumping between him and his bed.

Alex rubs his fingers in small circles as he buries his hands down deep into Sidney's feathers, encouraging Sidney's loud moaning. Alex works his way down, paying special attention where his back and wing meet, causing Sidney's hips to buck into the bed. Alex lets out a tiny groan, his erection straining against Sidney's ass.

Alex sits back again, Sidney's whole body feeling loose and soft, his wings hanging off the edge of the bed and towards the floor. Sidney must space out because the nest thing he knows, his underwear is gone and Alex is no longer on him, and he's on his knees, his ass hitched up into the air.

Alex presses a kiss to the center of Sidney's back, dragging his forehead down to rest against one of his wings. He kisses the skin where wing and back meet before pulling back. He slides his hands down Sidney's back and over the curve of his spine. Sidney arches into his touch, sighing in content. Alex trails his hands over Sidney's hips, to the top of his thighs, and then up over Sidney's ass. Sidney bites his bottom lip when Alex spreads his ass cheeks and lets out a chuckle.

"So gorgeous, Sid. So perfect."

Sidney doesn't get a chance to reply before Alex is pressing his tongue against him, causing Sidney to tremble slightly. He moves his tongue slightly, moaning when Sidney curses and moves back onto Alex's tongue. Alex is quick to grow bolder and uncurl his tongue, licking over hot skin in a slow, teasing slide.

Alex does it again and again, a little faster each time, getting slightly rougher each time Sidney groans. A particular teasing lick as Sidney's wings curling into his body, the feather dragging slightly across Alex's neck and shoulders, causing Sidney to moan even louder. He continues to lick in rough stripes and Sidney continues to fall apart, quaking and whimpering out Alex's name.

Alex starts working in earnest, flicking his tongue over the muscle, Sidney jerking and squirming under him. Alex continues to lap at Sidney, insistent and rough. Sidney starts to babble, his hips stuttering back and forth, his cock and balls aching between his legs.

Suddenly, Sidney's clenched muscle relaxes and Alex is licking in deeper. Sidney's voice breaks as he shouts out Alex's name, his face flushed. Sidney starts to twist, Ales holding him roughly at the hips as he redoubles his efforts. It takes a hard jerk and pull for Sidney to get out of Alex's grasp. He turns around sharply and pulls Alex to him before he can question Sidney. Sidney kisses Alex roughly, all teeth and tongue, before flipping them over and pushing Alex onto the bed. Sidney takes a moment to remove Alex's straining boxers and then is suddenly on him, swallowing Alex's cock.

Sidney puts all of his skills into his motions, curling his tongue around Alex's cock, making him moan loudly and grip at Sidney's hair. He's quickly pulled off, much to Sidney's disappointment, and flipped down onto the bed, his hips hitched up once again.

"Alex," Sidney whines, shaking his hips slightly. "Second drawer."

Alex is quick to find the lube bottle and over his fingers with it. The first finger slides in smooth and easy, his ass open from their earlier activity. Alex takes it impossibly slowly as he stretches Sidney out. Sidney curses him the whole time, whining at him to hurry up, that he's ready. Sidney feels his wings slide over Alex's shoulders when he finally pulls his fingers out. Alex must have found a stray condom in the drawer as well because Sidney hears him rip it open and roll it on. Alex rubs the bottom of his spine and lines himself up. The jolt of slight pain is quickly changed into a slight discomfort and then a low burning pleasure as Alex pushes in until he bottoms out.

Sidney whimpers as Alex twitches his hips slightly, pulling back only a little before reseating himself in Sidney's ass.

"Shh," Alex whispers, rubbing his hands up and down Sidney's back. "Sidney..."

Sidney whimpers, his cock red and hard, and pushes back onto Alex's dick, causing Alex to slide out slightly and slide back in. Alex says something in Russian, Sidney isn't sure what it is, before he starts to rolls his hips, gripping Sidney tightly on his hips.

Alex moves his hands up to Sidney's wings, petting them gently, before he suddenly changes the angle of his thrusts at the same time he tugs on a handful of feathers.

Sidney lets out a choked moan that sounds more like a sob and pushes back harder as Alex fucks into him. Sidney starts to breathe raggedly, his cock jerking and bobbing under him. Alex picks up his speed, hitting Sidney's prostate with each thrust. He takes on of his hands away from Sidney's rumpled feathers and uses it to reach around and grasp Sidney's weeping cock. The lube covered hand slides up and down Sidney's cock with ease and with a strangled shout of Alex's name, Sidney cums, his orgasm pulling another sob out of him, his wings straining above him. Alex continues to fuck into Sidney, Sidney whimpering and twitching as Alex continues to jerk Sidney's pulsating cock. Alex eventually takes his hand away, uses it clutch onto Sidney's hips, and cums with a cut off moan of Sidney's name.

Sidney wants Alex in him as long as he can be, but Alex slowly pulls out, quick to get the condom off of him and tied off, then throwed into Sidney's bedside trashcan. Alex uses his discarded boxers to wipe off Sidney's cock and helps Sidney stand on shaking knees to take off the soiled sheet, before dragging Sidney down on top of him, careful to avoid touching the overstimulated wings. Sidney clutches Alex's arms, questions and concerns racing through his mind, but he is quick to fall asleep against Alex's chest, forgetting all about his wings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidney wakes to a warm cocoon of blankets, but no Alex. He panics only slightly, stumbling out of the blankets, before he sees the note on his bedside table.

He grins to himself, ignoring the slight twinge in his lower half. He flexes his back and reaches an arm back, happy to find no extra appendages. He stands and stretches, scratching at chin, as he wanders out of his bedroom, the note laying across his bed.

_'I had to leave, but Sidney, I enjoy any time I get to spend with you. I know we skipped a few steps, but how about the next time we are both free, I take you out on a date? Call me Sidney, I know you have my number. I'm looking forward to it. - Love, Alex'_

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally SUPPOSED TO BE THAT YOU NEEDED TO KISS UR TRUE LOVE AND THEN POOF THE WINGS WOULD B EGONE BUT THEN IT TURNED INTO PORN ND I HATE WRITING PRN CUZ IM NOT GOOD AT IT FUCK ME SILLY GOD DAMNIT. 
> 
> This took me way to long to finish. It's almost 1AM and I have school pictures tomorrow. I'm dead, so, so dead. Thanks for reading this okay fic with awful wing!porn kisses xoxo
> 
> for random updates on stories and posts about almost every team in the nhl and even some echl, my tumblr is lumbusbabyblues (it was texastyler91, but I felt like changing shit up).


End file.
